From Patent No. EP 1197641 A2, a pressure accumulator for supporting a hydraulically adjustable camshaft is known in which a flow of pressurized medium into or out of the pressure accumulator is controlled by the use of different solenoid valves.
German Laid Open Patent Application DE 102007056684 A1 of the applicant presents a pressure accumulator with a separate housing.
German Laid Open Patent Application DE 10228354 A1 further describes a pressure accumulator integrated in an inner cavity, wherein installation space in the internal combustion engine can be spared.